


I Can Only Fall Asleep in Your Arms

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, slight onesided Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has insomnia, so he sneaks out of the house to hang out with his insomniac friend often. Especially when he can't get his hands on cough syrup to help him fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Only Fall Asleep in Your Arms

The cool evening breeze flutters against my face as I walk down my driveway. It’s the time of night where everything gets eerily quiet because everyone with sense is in bed, sleeping. I did try that, tossed and turned for a full hour before giving up on sleep. The warmth of my pillows seems only able to draw me into sleep when I’m supposed to be waking up, or with a hand from a rather large gulp of cough syrup. I used the last of it last night though, and this is the third bottle this month, so I know better than to tell my mom it’s gone again. She’s already suspicious of my ‘cold’ and I’m sure bottle number three was hitting my limit for this month. I zip my jacket up more and continue walking down the sidewalk, the leaves crunching under my feet with each step. I probably should have left a note just in case mom or Kevin wake up, but it’s not likely they will. And even if they did, they probably wouldn’t have checked to make sure I didn’t sneak out after curfew, so a note would just be an unnecessary confession. This late I know one person that’s sure to be awake, so I’m going to hang out there for an hour or two, just so I have someone to distract me away from my thoughts. The problem with sneaking into his house unnoticed, is the fact that his bedroom is the basement, so there’s no window to climb through. Luckily, his younger brother knows about my sleeping troubles and keeps his window unlocked for me, so I can climb in and sneak down to the basement. The trouble I have with that though, is he’s a very light sleeper. A church mouse would wake up the poor boy. So each night I sneak over I open the window as quietly as I can, climb through without breathing and still he sits up and rubs his eyes. The moon’s so full and bright I didn’t need a flashlight tonight. I walk into their yard, quietly and make sure I don’t see his mom in the kitchen or living room before I walk over to Mikey’s window and slowly raise it up. I grab the sides of the window pane and lift a foot up, holding tightly as I lift up the other and pull myself up before climbing down into Mikey’s room. I turn to close the window, only making a soft thud, before turning and meeting Mikey’s tired eyes.

“Hey ‘Trick.” He says quietly before yawning.

I bite my lip, “Hey Mikes, sorry.”

He smiles, “If it bothered me I’d ask you to stop. Gee’s making pizza.” he yawns again, “He offered me some but..” he shrugs and pulls his blanket up over his shoulder.

“Good night.” I whisper and slowly opening the door, wincing when it creaks. I tiptoe through the hallway and living room, reaching the door to the basement. I silently open and close the door. and step down the stairs, barely making any noise. Gerard is standing at the two inch window, smoking a cigarette and blowing the smoke outside. He catches me in his peripheral vision and quickly tosses the cigarette outside as he looks over to me, sighing in relief.

“Shit I thought you were my mom for a second, or worse Mikey.” He closes the window and sits on his bed.

I sit beside him, the mattress sinking under my weight, “I couldn’t sleep.” I shrug.

“All out of cough syrup then?” he smirks.

I shrug, “Yeah and I’m kind of at that point where if I ask for more, questions will be asked.”

“I think we’ve got some I could give you.” he offers, “Just..ya know, just to help you sleep.” he casts me a worried glance.

“It tastes so bad drinking some to sleep almost isn’t worth it, Gee.” I shrug, “I’m not going to like, chug a Nyquil before school every morning.”

He scoots closer and looks into my eyes, “The taste becomes unimportant once you’re hooked to the feeling. I know personally, so be a good boy and moderate it, alright?”

I blush lightly, “Seriously you don’t have to worry, okay? It’s just to help me sleep.”

Gerard nods, “There are other ways, you know.”

“Oh? Then why aren’t you using one of them?” I cross my arms.

The side of his mouth quirks up, making half a smile, “Point taken. But I don’t like sleeping because of the dreams I have. _You_ like sleep, you just have trouble getting there.”

I roll my eyes, “Alright wise one, how can I get to sleep then?”

“Well you could take a really hot shower before bed, the heat makes you sleepy. Or you could put your blanket and pillow into the dryer for about half an hour before you go to bed, again warmth makes you sleepy. Warm milk is gross, so I don’t suggest that.. and there’s always um..tiring yourself out.” his cheeks turn the palest shade of pink.

I raise an eyebrow, “What like run in circles before bed?”

He snorts, “Well I suppose that could work but… I meant um…” the pink goes a few shades darker, “getting off makes you tired, because well there’s the um...and there’s also endorphins that-”

“Did you just suggest masturbation?” I blush deeply.

He covers his mouth to muffle the giggles pouring out like water from a faucet, “I love how proper you put it.” He lets out a couple more giggles before saying, “Yeah that or...I’m sure Pete wouldn’t mind-”

I roll my eyes, “I have no interest in sleeping with Pete, despite what he and others might think.”

Gerard grins wide, his skin crinkling at the sides of his eyes, “The way he tells it, you already have.”

I glare at him, “And you know that’s bullshit.”

If possible he grins even wider, “Do I really though?”

I shove him, “Jerk.”

He snorts, “I think Pete’s said it so much he’s starting to believe it.”

I groan, “He keeps talking about our future marriage and adopted children.”

“I love how much being adored pisses you off.” he grins and checks the time, “Be right back, pizza.” he goes up the stairs.

I roll my eyes and lie back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It’s not being adored that pisses me off, it’s Pete pretending he genuinely interested in me, when he’s not. I fell for those brown eyes on sight and he knew it. So he asked me if I wanted to go see a movie with him, knowing I’d mistake it for a date rather than two friends platonically going to see a movie. And for that hour and thirty two minutes, I was a nervous wreck. It wasn’t until the credits began that I finally worked up the courage to hold his hand, only to find out that holding hands was far off his intentions with seeing a movie with me. And he hasn’t let me live it down a single day since. Which helped me get over my ridiculous crush, yeah. But it’s been two years since that happened, and still it’s a daily kiss on the cheek, sometimes the mouth. Even if I tried dating, no one would believe I wasn’t already with Pete. He’s even convinced my mom and that’s where it gets really irritating, because she isn’t too fond of him. 

“I don’t have a problem with you liking other boys.” She says, “But I’m not sure Pete is the best choice for you.”

And I’ve tried telling her, and everyone that I’m not even remotely interested in Pete, but everyone excluding Gerard and Mikey brush it off. Gerard and Mikey may tease me about it here and there, but they know that ninety percent of what comes out of Pete’s mouth is bullshit. 

I look up, hearing the basement door open as Gerard walks down with two paper plates, one in his hand, the other balancing on his forearm, and two cans of coke, one in each pocket of his jeans. I grin and walk over to grab the plates so he can get down the stairs and avoid a mess.

“Thanks I almost dropped this shit twelve times.” he walks down the steps and sets his plate on the bed, pulling the cokes out of his pocket, handing me one before sitting down, holding his plate in his lap, “Figured you’d be hungry.”

Figured I’ve avoided eating all day, is more like it.

I nod and sit with him, opening my coke, “Thanks.”

We each sip our coke, glancing between each other and the pizza in our laps. Gerard and I have less than normal eating habits. We don’t starve ourselves, but we also don’t feel like eating most of the time. So he tries to make sure he eats at least once a day, with someone. That someone is usually me, so we can both make sure the other eats. The problem is, we both try to wait until the other takes the first bite, before we do.

He sighs, “I did it last time, ‘Trick.”

I shake my head, “Nope, Friday at lunch, I did it.”

He pouts before taking a bite. I take one more sip of my coke before giving in and taking the first bite. The first bite is the hardest, but once you bite into it, you get hungry. We eat our pizza in silence, he finishes and goes over to the window for a smoke. I set my plate on his once I’m done and finish my coke. Once he’s done he walks back over to the bed and lays beside me. We talk about everything and nothing, and soon the only responses I get from him are soft snores. I feel myself slipping from consciousness as I start to think that I should go home before mom wakes up.

 

I hear my name but who’s saying it and why are mysteries to me as I settle back into the inviting fog of sleep. I get shaken out of it though, literally.

“Patrick wake up!” Mikey shakes my shoulders.

I groan, “What?”

“Your mom is on the phone with mine freaking out. You fell asleep.”

Gerard jerks awake hearing that, “Shit.”

“So you better go talk to your mom.” Mikey says before climbing up the stairs.

“I’m so dead.” I sit up and rub my eyes.

Gerard bites his lip, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have fallen asleep I meant to walk you home.”

“It’s my fault.” I walk up the stairs.

“I’ll ask the kids if they’ve seen him, but Patrick’s not here-Patrick what are you doing here?” Gerard’s mom’s eyes widen as she sees me walk into the living room.

I blush lightly, “I forgot to do my math homework this weekend and Gerard was helping me, we didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

She nods and hands me the phone.

“H-Hi mom.” I let her rant and rave before I spout my lie about math homework and forgetting to leave a note. She’s still angry, but less than if she thought I just came to see Gerard in the middle of the night for no reason. A pang of guilt hits my chest, but I push it away, repeating the thought: What she doesn’t know, won’t kill her. I walk back to the basement, opening the door as Gerard is changing his shirt. I blush and look away shyly.

“So what’s the damage?” he asks, sitting down to put on his socks and shoes.

“Well I’m grounded for a week, no bars on my window yet.” I shrug, “Can I borrow some clothes for school?”

He grins, “Sure thing, shorty.” he goes into his closet and pulls out a pair of jeans and a green day shirt.

I go up the basement stairs and into the hallway bathroom to change. I grab the mouthwash and gargle it. I’d like to brush my teeth but this will have to do since I didn’t plan on being here in the morning. I untangle my hair with my hands before going back to Gerard’s room and shoving my beanie on my head. Gerard yawns as he walks back down the stairs.

“Ready to go?”

I nod before remembering my backpack is still at home, in my room, “Fuck…my backpack’s at home.”

He smiles, “Don’t worry cupcake, I’ve allowed time to grab your things from home, withstand a short lecture from, drive by starbucks and be maybe a minute or two late.”

“Oh thank go-cupcake?” I raise an eyebrow.

He shrugs, “Everyone calls you ‘Trick or Pattycakes, thought I’d give something else a try.”

 

I walk through the double doors at school feeling numb. My mom’s short lecture wasn’t very short at all, and now we’re all half an hour late because Gerard didn’t sway his Starbucks plans just because my mom took forever. The sneaking out was nothing compared to her find of the empty cough syrup bottle. After school I’m to come straight home, and to be sure I don’t sneak out again late at night, Kevin is sleeping on the couch. Which a big part of me hates him for, the smaller part has reasoned that it’s only because they’re worried. The bad thing though, is that tonight when I can’t sleep, I can’t hang out with Gerard. The computer is in the living room so I couldn’t IM him either and my mom still won’t let me have a cell phone so texting him is also out. I’ll be completely alone with my thoughts. Which, if she knew half of them, would scare her far more than drinking cough syrup to get some sleep. My first few classes fly by uneventful, as I don’t have to deal with Pete just yet. At lunch I skip waiting in line for barely edible food and walk outside and sit under an awning with Gerard.

“I really would rather fuck Pete Wentz than go home after school.” I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder.

He snorts, “Don’t say that too loud or you’ll end up handcuffed to Pete’s bed.”

I sigh, “I just.. I won’t be able to sleep and I won’t have you to talk to...keep me out of my head.”

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer, “Hey, it’s alright. Don’t worry you’ll be fine. I have an idea.”

“You brought cough syrup for me to take home?” I ask, hopeful.

He shakes his head, “No, and honestly she could search you when you get home to make sure of it. Just don’t worry, okay?”

“Telling me not to worry is like telling me not to breathe.” I sigh.

He nods, “I know, but you trust me, right?”

I nod.

“Then trust me when I say, you’ll be okay tonight.” he smiles.

I bite my lip and nod, watching him draw in his sketch book. He doesn’t let many people watch him draw, I’m one of the lucky few. Pete walks over and sits on my other side.

“So I heard you got busted for sneaking out.” Pete says.

“From who?” I raise an eyebrow.

He shrugs, “Well your mom calling my house at five a.m. kinda gave me that clue. She really wasn’t buying it when I tried to tell her you weren’t with me. Didn’t listen until my mom got on the phone. So where’d you go?”

“For a walk.” I mumble, watching Gerard’s pencil slide across the paper.

“At five in the morning?” Pete raises an eyebrow, “You wouldn’t be cheating on me would you?”

I roll my eyes, “Cheating would imply we’re dating.”

Pete slides his hand into mine, pouting when I snatch it away.

“Seriously, fucking quit. My chances of dating are already slim but I really don’t have a chance if everyone thinks we’re together.” The bell rings and I storm off to my next class before Pete can say another word.

 

Gerard drives me home, gently squeezing my shoulder as I sit in the passenger’s seat. Mikey caught a ride with some friend, so today it’s just us. He pulls into my driveway and looks over to me.

“Remember, it’s going to be alright.” he lightly kisses my cheek.

I blush deeply and get out of the car, watching as he pulls out of the driveway and drives down the street. I turn and look to my house, dread pooling in the pit of my stomach. I sigh and walk inside. Mom has me hand her my bag so she can look through it. There are a few notes I should have thrown away, but she doesn’t bother with them. Finding no cough syrup or any type of drug, she hands me the bag back and tells me to go do my homework.

I go upstairs and get my math done, probably getting every answer wrong. I wish I could get Gerard’s help with it tonight. After homework and force feeding myself through dinner, I spend a few minutes IMing Gerard.I put my blanket and pillow into the dryer before coming back to the computer.

 _Geerawrd_ : Seriously ‘Trick stop worrying. It’s going to be fine. When’s your mom usually in bed?

 _Trick_ : In probably an hour, why?

 _Geerawrd_ : Just curious about how long we have to talk.

 _Trick_ : Well Kevin’s out of the shower now so it’s my turn. Hopefully he left some hot water, see you tomorrow.

I sign off and go to my room, grabbing a clean pair of boxers, pajama pants and a shirt. I walk into the bathroom and close the door, turning on the water so it will warm up as I get undressed. I take off my glasses and begin shedding off my, well Gerard’s, clothes. I step under the stream of warm water, knowing instantly that I don’t have long until the water turns cold. I wash my hair and body quickly, stepping out just in time as the water starts getting too cold to handle. Idea hot shower failed miserably. I towel off, shivering and quickly pull on my clothes. I throw the dirty clothes into the washer and pull my warm pillow and blanket out of the dryer, going to my room. I snuggle in the warmth, feeling sleepier as the warmth begins to slip away. I groan and start to consider the other suggestion as I hear a tap on my window. I raise an eyebrow and open up the curtain, jumping when I see Gerard’s face pressed against the glass.


End file.
